Faith
by Natori
Summary: She wasn't going to be like THEM any more. When the young youkai left home, she planned to start over, change who she was. But there are parts of everyone that cannot be changed, such as the past. When Shinyo's was revealed, would she betray her friend
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I'm only putting this up once, so listen up. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! If I did, I wouldn't be writing FANfiction. Plus, I am not worth suing. Any new characters are mine. Enjoy! 

In the woods around a small village was a particularly dark grove. Within the grove was a small opening into the earth. A den, perhaps, or a lair. Humans seldom ventured near there, and the few that did rarely returned. Yet this night was unusual. In the darkness, a serpentine form could be seen making its way out of the ground, then quickly sliding through the shadows, away form the grove. Had there been an observer to see this, they might have heard the figure muttering softly to itself in a soft, hissing voice.

"NO! Never again!" Ragged breath. "I won't be one of them any more. I, Ky-No. The one /they/ know is dead. I'll take a new name, and they'll never find me again." The figure paused, looking at something in its hand. "And I will not let them have this."


	2. Yes Inuyasha, another companion

Not far from Kaede's village, a well-known sensation hit Kagome. "Inuyasha, I sense a jewel shard nearby! It's moving westward."

"Finally, some action. Okay, move out!" Inuyasha yelled. Think usual pairings, Kagome & Shippo on Inuyasha, Sango & Miroku on Kirara. 

The group began mentally preparing for another battle with a Naraku puppet. Instead, they found a single female hebiyoukai. The youkai was in humanoid form. She had long legs, arms, finger, and claws. Her long hair was black, but showed green highlights were the sun hit it. At the groups' sudden appearance, the slit pupils in the youkai's yellow eyes widened, and she hissed, revealing fangs and a forked tongue. 

"Turn over the jewel shard or die, monster!" Inuyasha said in his typical b-movie dialogue. 

The hebiyoukai hissed again and moved into a fighting stance, but was careful to keep one hand tightly fisted. Kagome used her miko abilities, and gasped.

"Inuyasha, stop! The jewel shard is in her hand!" Kagome yelled.

"Thanks Kagome, I'll avoid it!"

"No you baka, it's in her hand! She isn't using it, just holding it! No fighting!" He wasn't listening. "Sit!"

"Ow. Kagome! What was that for?" Inuyasha demanded from his hole in the ground. Kagome didn't answer. Instead, she approached the youkai. 

"Why aren't you using the jewel shard?" Kagome asked.

"Thiss?" the youkai asked, hissing slightly, "I have seen these used. They bring horrible things. They change people, make it easier to hurt and kill." She paused. "I don't want to hurt and kill."

"If you aren't going to use the jewel shard, may we have it please?" Kagome asked.

"Why do you want it?"

"We are trying to keep the shards out of the wrong hands, purify them, and he," pointing at Inuyasha who was picking himself off the ground, "wants to become a full demon."

The forked tongue flickered several times as the youkai considered this. "You are a miko? I will give you my shard on one condition. Allow me to travel with your group."

"Why do you want to travel with us?" Kagome asked, confused. 

"And why should we let you?" Inuyasha added.

"I am alone. There is safety in numbers. I will not be a burden, I eat little, and I can fight. I like a group so mixed. You are, accepting, I think."

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku huddled. "I think it would be best to allow her to travel with us for now, reserving judgement." Miroku said. "I agree," Sango added, "but we should keep a close watch on her until we know if she can be trusted." "I'm warning you all right now, that hissing is going to get on my nerves. I don't like this." Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha, you don't like anyone!" Shippo retorted. "What you-" "Sit boy!" 

Kagome walked over to the hebiyoukai. "You may travel with us for now, but we are reserving judgement about you. By the way, my name is Kagome. What's yours?"

"I left my name behind me some time ago. Please, just call me Shinyo." She turned over the shard. "By the way Kagome, um, I do not want to harm anyone, but please tell the monk I will bite him if he tries anything. And that I am venomous." Behind her, Kagome heard the sound of Miroku being bonked by Sango. 

Note: Thank you to mikamizu83 for the review. This may start out a little slow, but the first chapter will be explained soon.

Youkai-demon Hebi-snake

Miko-priestess Shinyo-trust, or faith.


End file.
